The arc of Tojo
by Bigbootgotdamn
Summary: Jaune arc was once a student of beacon academy, but after a scandal he has been expelled and have to take up the family business of being a yakuza. But not everything is black and white as it seems.
1. Bounded by oath

Heavy breathing was heard down the alleyway, A beaten and bloody man was crawling on the floor, looking up to the man who's attacking him.

"Please have mercy." He begged as a man came up to him only to deliver a kick straight to his face knocking the man out.

The attacker wore a full Black suit with his jacket open to show his white collared shirt, his hair was shaggy blonde with pure blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to do this but when you have to pick a fight you better be careful." He told the man as he grabbed his shirt to check his pockets, He found his wallet and took the lien cards out of it and dropped the wallet on the man.

"Especially in this town when you carry a wad of cash." He said to him as he walked away stepping a newspaper.

"Kamurocho redevelopment plans begans" it read out on the cover of the article.

The bright town in the kingdom of vale is kamurocho, a town dedicated towards the leisure's of what life has to offer.

Gambling, women, games, clubs, anything that both humans and faunus wants, they have it all.

"Emu-Chan! You can't bail yet! Besides, you could wave lien around forever and not find a taxi this hour!" A drunk youth told a girl with both of their friends with them.

"Oh, hush you! If you really cared then you would pay for my cab fare!" She said as She playfully pushed him back.

"Ah! Why don't I book us a suite down at the plaza tonight? You and me can get it on til the break of dawn! Eh? eh?" He insinuated coming closer to her.

But as he was getting closer a man walked behind him accidentally knocked him down to the ground.

"What the hell man? That friggin hurt!" He shouted to fell on deaf ears as the man continued walking away.

"Yo, get your ass back here!" The friend shouted as the group ran to get in front of him, but when they get to the front they all gasped and backed up from him.

"Hey asshole, you just gonna walk away after plowing me like that?" The leader asked grabbing his shoulder from behind.

"I believe you owe me a apology, so get on your knees and beg punk!"

"Yoshio, don't not this guy" his friend whispered across from him. His friend seemed confused until the man turned around to face him.

He had blood smeared across his cheek and gave off a intimidating vibe to the youth.

"Is there a problem?" Jaune asked calmly.

"Oh well uhhh…" He was too afraid to answer back to him, so instead the blonde walked away from him.

"Sorry to disturb you sir." His friend apologized as he keeped walking away.

It's 10:43 pm. Jaune reached the end of the street where a car drives down and stops at him.

The window rolls down to see a loan shark smiling at Jaune. "Yo, How'd it go?" He asked.

"its done, sorry for the loose change I didn't have a envelope." Jaune handed the cash to the loan shark as he takes it.

"Don't sweat it, lien is lien after all, spends just fine without a envelope." He counted all the lien cards one by one.

"You dojima boys work fast, makes my life easier." He then took a few of the cards and handed it to Jaune. "Here's your cut, ten percent, as promise." Jaune took the lien from him. "Thanks"

"Also here's a little bonus from me." He offered to Jaune. "It's alright, that won't be necessary" he politely refused

"Most heavies take half these days. I've got you working a cut rate. Getting real yakuza at this price? Your the one doing me a favor here, trust me." Jaune looked hesitant to take the cash from the loan shark.

"Look around you, kids your age are waving around 10G worth of lien, a proper yakuza gots to keep up appearances, Consider it a gift to commemorate our first job together." He offered the money again to Jaune.

"Thank you" he said taking the bonus of lien.

The loan shark took his cigarette out and lit it, taking a drag. "Just don't make my mistake, and lend it to a idiot. 300 grand is a drop of a bucket, but if I don't collect it, it sends a wrong message. Right?" He asked.

"I guess so."

"Lend money long enough in this town and you learn a thing or two. The world these days, hardly knows what money is worth anymore." He turned to Jaune and smiled

"You may not have too much street smarts from being from that academy and all, but start now and knowing the streets will earn you farther in life than being a regular old hunter, am I right?"

Jaune kept Quiet, the loan shark notice this and made a realization. "Ah sorry, sorry, I suppose that topic is still sensitive for you huh?"

"It's alright" Jaune started to walk away from the man untitled he stopped him.

"Hey, why don't you come work for me son? A man with your skills could really rake in lien. And it's a lot easier than being in the yakuza payroll, every meal is a feast, every nights a orgy, and that's just the beginning. Money makes the world go around."

Jaune turned back and listened to his proposal as he continued.

"It takes a long time to make it as yakuza, but money's a good shortcut, come work for me, and you'll get places quicker."

"Maybe when I was younger I would've taken up on your offer, but I made a promise to my father and my brother. Once your yakuza, there's no turning back."

The loan shark took a good look at Jaune when he heard his answer. " that's it then?"

"I hoped that being a hunter would lead a fulfilling life. But after what happened to me, I wonder if being yakuza be just as fulfilling."

The loan shark gave a quick chuckle as he leaned backed in his seat."heh beats me, I never was a yakuza, Well give me a call if you change your mind, see ya around." He waved off as the car began to drive off.

"What a asshole, waste of my time." Jaune took out his cigarette and lighter, putting it the cigarette between his teeth and light the end as he took a drag from it.

(Yakuza 0 ost: English into)

The night life of kamurocho was flooded of all sorts of characters in the streets. Females of both races showing off their outfits, people waving lien around getting a taxi ride, clubs full of people dancing and drinking to their heart's content.

The kingdom economy has certainly boomed over the years and it's certainly is showing in the town.

Jaune walked down the streets with cigarette in his mouth letting it burn away, he got in the way of two females that seemed intimidated by him.

He was confused why until he saw his reflection on a car window he had blood on his cheek, he touched it and saw it was genuine.

"Damn it can't believe I walked around town looking like this" he scolded himself as He rushed in a nearby restroom.

He turned on the water and saw his reflection, it's been half a year since he left beacon and joined up the dojima family, he looks more different then he did before.

He washed his face from the blood and cleaned himself up, leaving the bathroom he made his way to the town square, his scroll vibrated in his pocket and saw a message on the screen.

He looked at the time on his watch and made his way to the entrance of kamurocho, seeing the flooded street of the town.

"This where nishiki said he was meeting me, guess I beat him here." He took his scroll out and read the message that was sent.

"Whatchu up to? I'm waiting for your slow ass to show up" Jaune put the device back in his pocket and walk around. "Guess I'll look around and see if I see him."

Jaune walked down the busy street and took in the view, he saw young couples walking down, people advertising their business, and people talking about the newest craze.

Jaune then looked and saw posters for the upcoming vytal festival coming up hosting in beacon Academy.

Jaune couldn't help and sighed seeing it, he thought of his former team and friends back at beacon. "I hope their doing well." Jaune thought as he keeped walking down the streets.

"Cmon, Hand over the money. I told you I'd pay you back when I can, didn't I?"

"B-But you won't! Please leave me alone."

Jaune couldn't help but hear this down the alleyway close to him and saw a group of thugs shaking down a meek fox faunus.

"Quit your whining nerd! Just fork over your wallet!

"Please… somebody save me!" The man cried out.

"Running shakedowns on our turf? Looks like I gotta set them straight then before they do something really stupid, plus, I always hated bullies" Jaune walked down the alleyway to interfere with the thugs.

The leader looked at Jaune coming towards them. "What do you want? This ain't a show!"

"Wait boss, are you sure he ain't yakuza?"

So what if he is? He's our age. If he's yakuza, he's probably some errand boy." He told the other gang member.

"You guys new in town or something?" Jaune asked the leader to which he scoffed at him.

"So what if we are?"

"My family runs this part of kamurocho. If you were regulars then you'd know better then do anything stupid here." Jaune tried to explain to the group, only to anger their leader.

"Excuse me? Where a piece of yakuza trash get off lecturing us?!" The thugs took their fighting positions as if they were ready to fight.

"Well I did try, don't say I didn't warn you." Jaune cracked his knuckles as he took up a street fighting stance.

(Yakuza 0 ost force addiction)

Jaune started the fight by attacking one of the thugs with a 4 hit rush combo, after three punch's and a kicked to the side he got the thug off balance for a bit then switch to the next one.

Jaune punched his face and landed a heavy blow knocking him down. He turned to next one with a two punches and strong uppercut to his abdomens, he felt all the wind knocked out of him as he fell to his knees and landed on the floor.

Jaune took a sucker punch from their leader and back up a bit, Jaune felt a bit of rage getting that so he grabbed the leaders collar, grabbed his face slammed him down.

The other three thugs slowly got up and took up fighting Jaune again. Jaune grabbed one of the thugs and landed a three hit combo to his face knocking him down for good.

Another thug charged at him, Jaune quickly sidestepped from him and landed a heavy haymaker at Him finishing him off.

The next thug Jaune did another rushed combo at him getting him stunned, Jaune took the opportunity to clasp both his hands, interlocking his fingers together. He hit the thugs stomach, then up for a uppercut, and a one across the face making him spin a bit before landing on the floor.

Jaune turned to the leader and prepared a final fight with him. The leader rushed in and tried to do barrage of attacks at him, Jaune kept his guard up until his slipped up a little for the leader to get a good hit on him.

However Jaune countered him with a powerful headbutt making him a bit dizzy, Jaune felt a lot of adrenaline and used it on him. Grabbing the thug he punched the thug twice in the face before reeling back to give a powerful headbutt breaking his nose and knocking him out for good.

(OST end)

"Damn I think I'm getting sloppy." Jaune commented seeing all the thugs knocked out, along with the meek student looking at him with awe.

"Well, well, I Still see it's all or nothing with you bro." Jaune. Turned around to see and smile at a familiar face.

"Nishiki."

**Boom didn't think you see me with this huh? Well considering that the votes for the 3 fanfics were close so I decided to this.**

**1 chapter of each and see which one has the most favorites is the one I'll focus on the most and take a short break from into the arc verse.**

**As for the the story I wanted to give Jaune a mixture of his normal and a bit Kiryu personalities in 0 he's still Jaune but after 6 months he's developed a bit differently and I hope to continue his development as the story goes. Along with different fighting moves from other video games. (That move on the third thug was swans move from the warriors video game that I love playing)**

**I want to let you y'all know that this takes place around vol 2 I'm really not sure to plan on going to the further volumes it's more like let see where it takes us.**

**I do plan on bringing team RWBY and rest of team JNPR in the main story along with some familiar faces from RWBY as well, and I plan to make some substories with them too**

**But I'm sorta stumped on whether or not to add Majima in the story for another character or stay strictly the on Jaunes side of it. Tell me what you think!**

**Also big shout out to my favorite author ****Mugiwara N0 Luffy, they inspired me**

**To write these crossovers and their story mad dog of vale is what got me to write this one here so thanks your a great and i hope you do great for**

**Future writing.**

**So for now this is big boots off to stomp along.**


	2. Bounded By Oath part 2

"You kept me waiting for so long I was wondering to think I'd been stood up. Said Akira Nishikiyama, member of the dojima family and sworn oath brother to Jaune arc.

"Hey that's my line, you were so late I had to find something to kill time."

"Picking fights? That ain't the Jaune I know. Go get a massage, be a adult for once and do something for your "health. " Nishikiyama joke to Jaune.

"Eh that's not really my thing, I'd still prefer movies and comics over that kind of stuff."

"Ah still a goof I see, whatever, let's go get a drink then. We're still going all night tonight, right?" He asked putting his arm around Jaune smiling at his brother.

"Yeah, let's get going" before the two headed out they heard a voice turning back.

"Uh thank you very much!"

"Huh?" Nishiki said looking back at the meek student.

"Uh I mean, I wanted to say is… thanks for, Uh, coming." He managed to get out.

"Don't worry about it. Nishiki, let's go," Jaune said as he and his brother headed out of the alleyway.

The duo walked side to side on the streets they began heading to the bar.

"Ok I'll admit, your starting to look the part, you make a pretty convincing yakuza. Your done with collections today?" He asked.

"Yeah I gave all the money to the loan shark."

"Good, that will put Kazama-San mind at peace." Nishiki said to Jaune.

"Well I don't know about that. But he always knew I was always determined. You're the one who's good at the dance."

"Well you learned from the best, plus have you seen the times we are living in? Your crazy not to enjoy all this bro! Learn to the use that head of yours." Nishiki was pleased about how good the kingdom was getting through the years.

"Once the new year rolls around, Kazama gets out of prison. Hopefully I learn a few new tricks you then"

"Oh? Well how about those rags your wearing? Granted it's better than that silly hoodie you wore back at the school." Jaune playful pushed away Nishiki to which he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm just saying, try sporting something that runs 500 grand. Trust me you'll see a whole different world in a new light."

"I wasn't really a fashion kind of guy anyways. Besides, Kazama never wore flashy suits." Jaune rebutted.

"He's family captain you know? Number two in the whole dojima operation? You get that level you can wear what you damn well please. But for us flashy is part of the business."

Jaune pulled out a cigarette and his lighter before going back to the conversation. "So that fancy new car is part of "business"?" Said before Nishiki took his lighter.

"Yeah, and that fancy lighter is mine, which, you still haven't gave back yet."

"Heh you wanna play rich guy, then stop being stingy" Jaune took the lighter back and lit his cigarette .

"But you get what I'm saying? People see the expensive car, designer jackets and that little gleam of that dojima pin, they pay attention. A yakuza is only as good as his image." Nishiki told Jaune as they continued walking.

Jaune did pay attention to what he said, he just made to be a official yakuza a while ago. "I guess so."

"You guess right. Take your buddy for example. These squeaky-clean idiots, borrowing money just to blow it on tits and booze. Nobody in this town gives a crap about substance. What you see is what you get."

"Ok ok I get it already, are we going to get there soon or are you still gonna keep ranting?" Nishiki seemed more excited after hearing that from Jaune.

"Hell yeah, we're drinking. What say we mix things up and hit up pink street tonight? I know a nice little spot over there."

Jaune and Nishiki start walking down the streets passing by different people until they hit a allay street with small shops close to Each other.

Nishiki stops Jaune and points down the road "check it, there's a fight happening" they saw a business man and young man arguing loudly at each other.

"Cmon old man! What are you going to do about it?!"

"Who's a old man?! You snot nosed punk!" They both are having a shouting contest at each other.

sigh* "let's take another way around." Jaune stopped Nishiki before he left. "Hold up bro, let me see if I can talk them down." He said walking in between the two.

"Hey you two are causing a commotion, go sit down a bit so you can sober up." Jaune ask the two drunks as they looked at him before taking positions.

"Stay out of this you best!"

"Yeah butt out you…. butts!"

Jaune sighed before cracking his Knuckles knowing he's in another fight.

(Yakuza ost forces addiction)

Jaune felt that adrenaline still from that last fight making this battle a little more intense. The younger man swing around his arm aimlessly to which Jaune dodge out of the way easily.

He quickly grabbed and threw him into the wall, he gave out two strong jabs to his abdomen, grabbing his face then slamming his head back into the wall.

As Jaune watched him go down the older man came up from behind and started hitting his back. Jaune felt his attack and dodge out of the way from him. He gave a leg sweep to the man to which he fell down.

And for his finisher, he grabbed his head pulling him up and giving a powerful kick to the older man sliding his body across the ground.

(Ost end)

"Owwwwww… what happened?"

"What the… where am I?"

After the beating Jaune deliver the two drunkards it seems that they have sobered up too. "Heh didn't know you had such a delicate touch Jaune." Nishiki joked.

" I remember watching music videos at the bar… then we started talking about which idols we liked…"

"Yeah then some smart Ass was making fun of shoko-Chan, and then. Rgh my head's throbbing like crazy." The older man kneeled down clutching his head while the youth helped him up.

"Woah you ok mister? I'll walk you to the train. Take it slow."

"Oof thanks. Your awfully considerate for a kid your age." The youth helped the older man as they walked off to the train station.

"All's well that ends well. Let's hit the bar." Nishiki started heading down with Jaune following along until.

"What a waste. A damn shame I say!" Jaune turned around to see a aging old man coming up to him. He notice that he looks foreign from here. From atlas maybe?

"You punch like a two-ton gorilla, but your all sloppy with your attacks. Your fighting and your movements are all over the place. All the That fighting prowess!"

Jaune can smell the booze off this man already. "Listen all i did was help a couple guys sober up. That's all."

"Yes, that's the point! That's the problem! You want to talk alcohol? It's like your taking one swig off a vintage bottle and tossing out the rest!"

The old man then took a good look at Jaune from head to toe. "Judging from your looks…. your from around here, but your mistral mafia yeah?" He asked jaune

"Yeah something like that"

"And what I notice you fight with your stance is that your getting use to a street brawl, but your more used to a sword and shield right?"

That took Jaune by surprise that the man could see Jaune like that well and accurately. The old man chuckled at him. "Yup I knew it, but still you're a dynamite boy!"

"Don't call me boy" Jaune was a little agitated by what he said.

"Ha! Ha! Don't get ruffled now Compared to me, you're practically a toddler." He said.

"Hey Jaune, what's the hold up?"

"In a minute bro!" Jaune said. "No point wasting time on this guy." He thought.

"Too much booze is bad for you, take care old man." Jaune was about to leave until he was stopped again.

"Hey, now. Hold up! Wait! I got one piece of advice for ya!"

"Please hurry up. I got a friend waiting for me so make it quick please." Jaune told the aging foreigner which seemed to grab his attention.

"Oh ho! Out on the night with your main dog? Me and the boys used to really wreck it back in when I was your age. Spending all that lien playing around won't do you any good. You gotta invest in yourself!"

Jaune was confused by what he said. Was he that drunk? "Like a gym membership?" He asked.

Nah, nah. That's no better the spending it in booze. I mean investing in yourself literally."

"What the? What does that even mean?" The man seemed pleased with what Jaune asked.

"I'm glad you asked my boy! Here's a special lecture just for you." The man explained Jaune in detail of literally investing in oneself. He was confused at first but it slowly made more sense to him and couldn't help but feel like he just got better at fighting.

"You keep pouring money into yourself and with a little training, that talent of yours will grow in now time! So just keep wine and Women on a budget you hear?"

"Heh yeah I understand you now" Jaune said With the old man chuckling. "Bet your glad you stopped and listened huh?"

"Yeah I am. Thanks old man."

"Yo, JAUNE!" Nishiki was getting impatient with Jaune now. "Coming!" Jaune shouted back.

"All That serious talk killed my buzz… time for round two! Have a good night my boy!" And with that the old man left with jaune and Nishiki going back to way to the bar.

They made their way back to the Main Street to see a couple of businessmen ether passed out or puking on the side of the road.

"Stay classy kamurocho." Nishiki commented.

"Ha, isn't that what's part of its draw? This town is great for rich playboys this economy has churned out. They come for booze and women, and this town has plenty of both."

"Hey when did you become a poet?" Jaune chuckled a bit before hearing a couple of females coming close.

"Nishikiyama!" Jaune bears to see two beautiful female faunus running up to them. "Hey ladies!"

"Who are they?" Jaune asked to which he sees his brother trademark smirk.

"Heh, "college-girls-slash-hostess," Sunny and Aqua." The two girls ran up to Nishiki looking a little mad.

"I've been calling you but you never pick up! When are coming back to the club?" Sunny asked.

"Tonight. I'll drop by in a bit."

"Your promise?" Aqua questioned him.

"What you don't believe me?" He asked the hostesses. "Well I Want too, buuut." Nishiki stopped her and pulled out a wad of lien out of his coat pocket and handed towards the ladies.

"Here go ahead and buy yours yourself something nice." He smiled at the two as they gleefully took the lien.

"Yaaay! I trust you with my life!" She shouted with jaune sighing at them. "These two got this down." Both females ran off with their newfound fortune "When did you got so popular with the ladies?" Jaune asked.

"Wait, don't tell me that you think I'd let them play me for 40 grand? It's not like that. Building connections with girls is important, is isn't that your whole pick up line is? "Jaune arc short sweet all the ladies love it"

Jaune rolled his eyes at Nishiki when he did his impersonation of him as he continued to listen on the lecture.

"The guys higher up the chain than us in the family? Not very popular with the ladies. One look and anybody with eyes can tell that they're yakuza, and not the fun kind."

"Ok so?"

"So if you show up with a pack of girls every time the bosses invite you drinking, they remember you half the time they give me cash on the spot."

Jaune seemed a little bewildered at that. Who knew that just simply bringing females in front of a boss will get them to be recognized.

"If your in this business, you've gotta claw your way up the ladder using any means possible."

Jaune debated on that, sure the yakuza life can be unforgiving one, but using any means to reach up the chain didn't sit right with him.

Jaune and Nishiki finally made it to the bar on the street. Both brothers took a seat inside, each ordering their own drinks.

"You come here a lot?" Jaune asked Nishiki "Twice actually, why?"

"You picked out a personal bottle. I thought maybe you were a regular." Jaune observation skills were good but not entirely accurate.

"Looks cooler than sitting around ordering beers, even for someone who's not a drinker like you, helps the staff remember you. Plus I cant stand looking like a bum."

"Heh, makes sense. Your a big important man in with a big important image to uphold." Jaune teased with his brother chuckling a bit.

"And if you hope to get anywhere in this world, you could hope to stand and follow my lead a little." Jaune was quiet as he took another drink from his glass, staring off in the distance.

"But I guess you're not the type huh? Why did you entered this life? What happened at the academy?" Nishiki asked. Jaune was a little hesitant but taking a sip of alcohol helped him open up.

"They found out about the my forgeries, apparently it got leaked and the whole school caught on. They wouldn't let me train to be a hunter so I ended up being expelled."

Nishiki looked at jaune as he explained his story. He could sense a bit sadness in his voice hearing this as he continued along.

"But, even though he's yakuza I always admired Kazama. You and me were just some orphans, but he took us in and I'd do anything for him. So I promise to give my life for him. Maybe that's why I wanted to become a hunter, protecting everyone, but being yakuza I can at least protect him and you."

Nishiki now Sees jaune for who he is, he can sense his resolve and true dedication towards his oath for Kazama and him. "An arc never goes back on his word right?" He asked to which jaune nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"You know, maybe you're fine just the way you are. You keep pulling your weight under Kazama-san, maybe he'll bring you with him when he makes it big. That's just as legit approach as mine. Just remember, you technically not Kazama-sans boys, your for the Dojima family."

Jaune looked at Nishiki as he keeped explaining to him.

"Why did you figure the old man didn't take us as Kazama family men? The Dojima family's higher on the pecking order, but still…..

"Don't matter. I'm sure he had his reasons. " jaune told Nishiki to which he agreed before finishing his drink.

"Anyways! Enough serious talk for one night! Let's get crazy with karaoke!" Nishiki shouted which jaune seemed happy that his brother brought up.

With the equipment set up and the bar patrons looking at jaune, he took a deep breath and sang out as the music played

**We went off the railssecond-rate stray dogsBut to put it simplythat can't be how the story ends (don't just wag your tail)**

**the Audiences began clapping for jaune as he kept singing, they can feel the passion in his heart singing every lyric on beat.**

**Yes men (adults)is what we seemed to be acting asBut we were bad boys (young people) all alongWe say "No" in the name of Justice**

**In a flash he and Nishiki switched outfits with rocker gear, both playing the guitar and singing to the microphone.**

**Whoa, breakin' the lawBreakin' the world, destroy!Cut off all tendernessWhoa, breakin' the rulesNot bound by the book of lawWe're rebelsWe raise our clenched fists highThey are our JUDGEMENT**

**With the final solo the song ended and jaune scoring a 95 on the machine, truly he did feel like a karaoke king.**

"I never knew you took karaoke so seriously, do you practice on the sly?"

"What? You told me to go crazy so I did." Jaune and nishiki jokes around a bit more as they went back to the bar to get more drinks.

Half a hour passes by and Nishiki feels his stomach growling. "Hey you wanna get something to eat?" He asked jaune.

"What? I'm still full man."

"Then you can watch me eat. C'mon let's head out and get some food." Nishiki stood up to leave the bar where jaune reluctantly followed him.

A toilet flush was heard in a restaurant at the local ramen shop. Nishiki went back to the table where jaune was not eating.

"Mmm? Hey, come on. You barley touched that.

"I told you I wasn't hungry. So instead you bought me a extra large like an ass." Jaune felt a bit irritated about that when Nishiki took a seat down. "So your gonna wuss out?"

"At 11:00 pm last night, the body of a young male was found severely beaten in a quiet corner of kamurocho. Police are investigating this a homicide."

Nishiki looked up to see the tv broadcasting the news that happened in the town.

"We have a breaking update. Authorities have released the victim's identity. Taichi kurihara age 32.

Police say kurihara carried many debts to several loan companies."

"Hey jaune, look a murder happened here last night." Jaune didn't seems to care seeing it wasn't the first.

"No wait didn't you roughed up the guy pretty bad last night? " that got his attention to which he looked over to watch the news report.

"Kurihara body was found here." The reporter said. Jaune looked closely and was shocked go see it.

"That's….. the place last night."

**Wooooo boy that was a lot. That's why I have a love/hate with yakuza so much dialogue but it's really worth it.**

**So this project is going out so well and I'm hoping to branch out the other ones this weekend along with another update for Arc of Tojo. Life is been busy but I'm glad to make time for these.**

**Also I can't wait to do the first boss against Kuze for part 3 of this chapter. He was one my favorite bosses in 0 despite coming in 7 times over and over. **

**Also I think I know what to**

**Do with the Majima side of this story and hopefully do it well after**

**Jaunes part is done.**

**But that's all for now and this is big boots walking off.**


End file.
